Destiny
by Penelope-Jane-Avalon
Summary: This story begins after Lancelot walked through 'The Veil' into the realm of the dead. What really happened? Lancelot had a destiny just like Arthur and Merlin so was this really the end of his story? Surely this was not a fitting end for the Knight who was the bravest and noblest knight of all. If you are interested, the story continues...


Destiny

As Lancelot walked towards the tear in the veil between the worlds, he had no doubts. Arthur was a better man than he and would make a great King. It was only right that Arthur should have won the heart of Gwen and right that one day, she would be his queen. It was just sad that Gwen was the only woman Lancelot had ever loved. He could deny her nothing and so when she had asked him for one favour…to look after Arthur, and keep him safe, Lancelot had given his promise. There had never been any question that, if it was required, he would give up his life to keep that promise.

But what would come next? What happened in the world of the dead? Would he finally be reunited with his family, murdered many years before or would there be only darkness and emptiness on the other side?

22years later

As Arthur took his place at the round table, Merlin slid into the vacant seat beside him. The Queen and the senior knights of Camelot had already seated themselves, around the enormous table and now they waited for their king to speak.

"I have called you all here today," he began, 'because once more the witch, Morgana comes to claim the throne of Camelot. In the last ten years she has journeyed to lands far and wide, gone to places most of us have never seen or even heard of and by the use of extravagant promises and sorcery she has gathered together a massive army.

So once again, we are at war. We cannot wait for Morgana's forces to start attacking the outlying villages and towns. We must take the fight to them and protect as many of our people as we can. Only if we fail will we retreat to the citadel and then we will bring as many of our people as we can accommodate, into the safety of these walls.

We have great allies; Queen Mithian of Gwent and Princess Elena now married to the Lord of Trelawny. We also have support from the lords of the West and King Lionel of the islands of Manannan and of course Queen Annis. In all our army now numbers many thousands. Even so it will not match the numbers commanded by Morgana. However I do believe that we have some important advantages. We are better equipped, and more disciplined than the army we face, and we fight for our home, on our own soil. We do not fight for territory but we go into battle to protect all that we hold dear.

Morgana's rabble, fight only for wages and plunder. They will be susceptible to desertion and disobedience.

Finally of course we must not forget our greatest advantage." He turned to Merlin and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "We have a Dragon Lord on our side. Merlin will command Kilgharrah the Great Dragon and he will reign fire down on Morgana's forces from the air"

Merlin nodded, "But don't forget," he said seriously, "Morgana still holds the allegiance of the White Dragon. Bent and twisted as the poor creature is, it still breathes fire. Kilgharrah has made every effort to find its lair, but Morgana ensures that the creature remains hidden"

"Then," said Arthur, "we must hope that when the beast finally shows itself, the Great Dragon will despatch it quickly."

Sir Leon got to his feet. Older than Arthur, his hair and beard were now turning grey. He was however the most experienced of all the knights and had served Camelot faithfully since the time of Uthor, Arthur's father

"Sire, I feel we must speed up the construction of the ditches and walls that surround the lower town and also complete the new siege tunnels immediately. Since Morgana knows their location, the old siege tunnels, have been filled in and booby-trapped. We must however have a way in and out of the city walls. Should we be forced to retreat from here, we must still have access to the outside world. Our scouts say that Morgana and her army may cross the borders in as little as four days. We have to be ready and at the moment, I fear there is still several days work before everything is completed."

Arthur nodded in agreement. He turned to Gwen who was sitting silently on his left side.

"Queen Guinevere has suggested that we allow the women and children to help in moving the earth. They cannot carry as much as the men but they are willing and I believe with their help we can finish all the works in the allotted time. I would like 10 of you to gather groups of women and older children from the town and organise them into work parties. Please assure them that all their food and drink will be provided and, should they require it, also places to sleep."

The knights voiced their approval of the plan and immediately some of them left the table to begin their new task.

When Arthur went to bed that night, he felt more tired than he had in a long while.

For years Camelot had lived in peace and the only battles he had been involved in were those in support of his many allies. Morgana had become nothing more than a bitter memory. He knew now that he had been foolish to think that Morgana would ever have given up her quest for the throne of Camelot. The passing years had only intensified the evil in her and now utterly blinded by the wish for power and revenge, she seemed more of a threat than ever.

As Arthur entered his family apartments, it was already very late. He lifted the latch softly, fully expecting Gwen to be asleep. Despite his protests she and their son Merri and their small daughter Melora had worked along side the townsfolk all day.

Eight year old Melora had at first been concerned about getting her dresses dirty but once Gwen had dressed her in her older brother's cast off clothes, she had been happy enough to work beside the other children.

She now slept soundly, clutching her favourite doll.

Gwen was standing by the window, looking at the stars, but as she heard Arthur approach she turned to smile at him and offer him her hand,

He took it and drew her to him.

She laid her head on his chest, "you look tired', she whispered.

"If you had not come to bed this very minute, I would have come to find you."

She looked up into his face.

"It really is amazing how much we have managed to accomplish today. If we continue at this pace then all will be finished by sunset tomorrow."

Arthur stroked her shiny hair. She was a year older than him, in fact one month shy of her fiftieth birthday, yet she was still as beautiful as ever. Her dark skin seemed impervious to the lines and wrinkles that beset the fair skinned women of Camelot and her dark hair had only a few silver threads running through it. Not for the first time he wondered how he had ever allowed anyone to try and stop him marrying this unique, captivating, blacksmith's daughter.

"If the works are nearly done then it is time for you and the two young ones to leave Camelot"

"But Arthur, my place is with you."

He took both her hands in his.

"I would love you to stay, but if we are defeated you have to be safe and Melora and Merri. I cannot stop Bohart fighting by my side. He is seventeen. He can make up his own mind. BUT if the worst should happen…."

"Oh no don't say that. You mustn't say that!"

"IF the worst should happen, Merri will be my heir and you will have to guide him. It will be a while until he is old enough to lead our people and make his own decisions and I cannot risk him being left without both his parents. I would love to have you here with me. You know that, but you and the children do have to leave."

"Merri will make a fuss. He will say that you need him because of all his magic skills. You know how much he has learnt from Merlin."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I sometimes wonder if naming our second son after Merlin was such a good idea. He get's more like his namesake everyday."

He smiled, "D'you know, yesterday, he made my dagger glow red hot and then disintegrate before my eyes. Merlin stood there grinning from ear to ear, telling me how much better things are in Camelot now that magic was no longer prohibited. I told him that was debatable since try as he might Merri could not make my dagger whole again!"

He looked into Gwen's eyes, abruptly, serious again.

"Merri is clever and talented but he is still a boy. He will need you for many years to come. You must go into hiding and you must go in secret. No-one but those who escort you will know of your departure or your destination."

"Will you tell me?" asked Gwen.

Arthur shook his head.

"You will know when you arrive. It is better that way. Morgana has spies everywhere and I must know that you are safe. It will be a dangerous journey but your escorts are some of the finest of my knights and they will keep you from harm. Merlin has picked them all and he knows better than I who we can trust. He seems to have a way of looking into men's hearts….of seeing what or who they really are. Only your judgement is as good as his. Mine as we both know is not as sure"

Gwen sighed, "You're thinking of Morgana again aren't you? Remember, we all loved her once and the saddest thing of all is that I believe she once loved us too.

Remember, when she and I were kidnapped by Hengist's men? She was genuinely happy when you rescued me. She wasn't pretending. I know she wasn't"

Arthur frowned. "If only my father hadn't been so against magic…if only he hadn't killed all those who he caught practicing it…maybe…just maybe she would still be the Morgana we once knew."

He turned away, "I loved my father but he was wrong about magic…."

He took Gwen's hand and pulled her away from the window.

"It's late, and it may be a long time before we can be together again. "Come to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day"

Lancelot's spirit hovered at the door of the mill house. The baby, wrapped in nothing but a rough blanket, would die of cold if it were not brought inside soon.

The miller and his wife sat by the fire staring silently into the flames. It was more than a year since their only child had died of the fever. For some reason on this dark, cold night, their loss weighed more heavily than ever.

Married for ten years, there had only ever been one baby, a sweet, golden haired little girl. Three days after her third birthday they had lost her and five years later they had given up all hope that there would ever be another child.

Lancelot leaned towards the tiny infant. "Cry" he urged, "cry"

But the baby, already weak from hunger, lay silently, it's tiny chest barely moving with its shallow breaths.

Lancelot looked through the window at the sad faces inside the house. He concentrated as hard as he could and a horseshoe nailed over the front door crashed to the ground.

"Come out side" he willed them….."now"

He watched as the miller tensed,

"What was that? I heard something outside"

His wife shook her head. "It's late. Don't go out. It's probably just something blown by the wind."

Lancelot concentrated as hard as he could. A collection of garden tools, leaning against the wall of the mill house, crashed into a heap.

The man leapt to his feet.

Ignoring his wife, he grabbed a stout piece of wood, from the pile by the hearth and flung open the door.

He looked round wildly and then the baby cried.

The miller's wife cradled the infant while the miller warmed cow's milk over the fire. A child this small really needed a mother's milk, but there was still a chance. His sister was feeding her fifth child, a child that was about to be weaned. Maybe when morning came, they could take the baby to her and she would help keep the tiny creature alive.

Oh, he hoped so. Already the light had come back into his wife's eyes. Probably this child had been left by a woman without a husband…..maybe some poor girl turned away by her family.

Well, no matter. She could not have left her child at a better place. The child was a boy. Perhaps, if they were lucky, this could be the son he had always dreamed of.

Lancelot watched the child being fed. It already seemed stronger and he knew he had done all he could. He should move on and yet he longed to stay. He longed to sit by the fire, to feel the warmth of the flames and to watch the joy on the face of the miller's wife.

But he could not feel the heat of the fire. He could not share in their happiness because he was invisible, as insubstantial as the wind. He could watch them, but he could not touch them.

By some cruel trick of fate he could neither ascend to the stars nor could he take part in the world of the living. Like all those with unfinished business on earth, he was trapped. As he had walked through the veil on The Isle of the Blessed, the light of a million stars had dazzled him. He had glimpsed figures in the light, that resembled his family, but even as he reached out to them, he had found himself drawn back to earth, like a stone trying to fly.

And later, after that fateful day, he had watched Arthur shouting at Gwen, watched her struggling with her cart as she left Camelot. He had seen Merlin watching with tears in his eyes. He had screamed at Merlin, trying to get him to understand that the thing that walked the earth in his name, could never have lured Gwen to its side without the aid of sorcery. But all his attempts to get Merlin to hear him were futile. Gwen was innocent and yet she was banished forever from her home and all she loved.

He had watched over her then, unable to leave her side until, finally Arthur had forgiven her.

With nothing to stay for, he had wandered far away from Camelot, across the sea to lands his mortal body had never seen. Only when he found himself among people, who all had Gwen's black hair and dark skin, had he returned to Camelot.

Sometimes he would drift through the streets and sometimes hover in the castle courtyard, watching for his friends, for Merlin…..for Gwen. He saw Gawain and Percival laughing. He saw Gwen with her children. He saw Arthur in his court and he saw Merlin weep as Gaius died. He saw Gaius float past him to the stars, seemingly aware of him but unable to communicate. In what seemed like only seconds the star people came for him and drew him away.

That night Lancelot kept watch in Merlin's chamber and for the first time he felt that Merlin was aware of his presence.

"Thank you for being her," Merlin had said, and then, one word, "soon…"

Tonight Lancelot was in one of the outlying villages and tonight he knew he had done something good. The girl who had borne the child was already back in her bed. She was crying but she was also relieved. The man she had loved was long gone, but at least she had not disgraced her family. Perhaps if she were lucky, her child would live a good life. The miller made a fine living and everyone knew of his lost child. No one wanted a child more.

The girl hardly knew how she had concealed her condition. Her thick winter clothes had doubtless helped in her deception, but now at least she was free to start her life again. She buried her head under the covers, her feet still frozen from creeping into the woods to give birth. She had learnt a terrible lesson but no man would ever deceive her again.

Lancelot drifted to the meadow outside the castle walls. The moon shone brightly and there were moon shadows everywhere. Near the trees a campfire was burning and a lone figure sat close, seeking its warmth. Lancelot was intrigued. Why would someone be sitting out here alone on what was obviously a cold night. He shivered and hastened towards the fire. As he moved, he could almost convince himself that he too had a shadow and for a moment he allowed himself to pretend he was mortal once more. He paused in the circle of light from the fire and, without thinking, stretched out his hand to the flames. The warmth touched his fingers and he rubbed his hands together.

Merlin looked up.

"Hallo Lancelot. I've been waiting for you. I thought you would never get here."

Lancelot was amazed.

"You can see me"

Merlin smiled, "Yes, I can see you. Come close to the fire. It's freezing out here".

He moved closer, realising that he could smell the wood smoke and the warm familiar smell of horse. A great dappled horse he had not noticed, stood quietly in the shadows.

Lancelot listened in amazement as Merlin began to explain the sudden change in his fortunes.

"What happened, when you supposedly came back from the dead, took everything from you, Lancelot, everything you had strived for and all that you believed in. For that reason I was able to persuade the Calyx that you should be allowed to walk the earth again, to put right all the evil that was done in your name."

Lancelot ran his fingers through his hair, still not sure that his new- found mortality was real. It certainly felt real, but maybe it was just some kind of a dream.

"So I'm really here. I am alive again?"

Merlin nodded. "Magic took you and I have made magic bring you back."

"So how long can I stay here?" he asked. "How long before….before I have to go back?"

Merlin put his head on one side, "I can't tell you exactly, but you will stay at least as long as it takes for you to fight in the battle that is coming. You of all people have earned that right and your spirit will never be free until it is done."

Lancelot tried to digest the information but he hardly knew what to think. He was mortal again. He could feel the rough bark on the fallen tree they sat upon. He could feel the bristles on his chin when he touched his face and he REALLY could feel the warmth of the fire.

Merlin pulled some bread and cheese from a bag and offered it to him. Lancelot took a tentative bite, fresh bread with a crispy crust and delicious cheese with a wonderful creamy taste,

"Oh Merlin I cannot begin to tell you how good it feels being part of the world again."

The Journey to the Refuge

The huge Sir Gareth led the way through the newly constructed siege tunnels. Behind him followed Gwen, Merri, Melora, Sir Cuthbert and his brother Sir Edward.

All three knights were tall powerful young men and had to stoop to make their way through the low rocky passage. They were thus all visibly relieved to be able to stand upright as they emerged into the forest.

The moon was bright between the clouds and as their eyes adjusted to the shadows around them, they could see Merlin waiting in the trees. Beside him waiting patiently, stood five horses and Melora's pony, 'Arthur'.

Melora ducked past the knights and ran to Merlin,

"You brought Arthur," she said delightedly. "I thought I was going to have to leave him behind."

Merlin ruffled her hair, "You know he never likes anyone else to ride him, so if you are to be away from Camelot for any length of time, he must come too."

"You have all our luggage as well," said Gwen, seeing that the horses were all fully loaded.

"How on earth did you get all the horses out of Camelot without anyone seeing?"

Merlin smiled, "Do you really need to ask? Let's just say no one will miss any of the horses until much later today and by that time you will be well on your way."

"So Merlin'" said Sir Gareth, "are we to be told our destination now?"

Merlin pursed his lips.

"Not yet," I'm afraid. Just head for the Valley of the Fallen kings and make camp by the lake. Someone will come who will guide The Queen and the royal children for the rest of the journey."

"Someone? Who? How will I know that this person is really our guide? Morgana could…."

"Hopefully Morgana will know nothing of your departure from Camelot and the worst you are likely to face on your journey are bandits or slave traders. But you will know your guide when he appears. He will be riding a grey horse and he will carry with him a letter for Queen Guinevere, from me. It will be sealed and the Queen will know that it is genuine."

Gwen patted one of the horses. "I suppose we should leave. If we have to go, the sooner we reach our destination, the better"

Without more conversation, the group mounted their horses and set off down the narrow winding track into the heart of the forest.

Merlin watched until they were out of sight.

"Time for you to go," he said.

Lancelot, mounted on the huge horse, appeared from the shadows. Despite the horse's considerable size, it's hooves made no sound.

Lancelot himself was dressed in chain mail, but instead of the red cloak of Camelot he was wrapped in a cloak that seemed to change colour as he moved. This made him almost invisible against the changing colours of the moonlit forest. He wore no helmet but a leather scarf that covered his nose and the lower part of his face. Even those who had known him more than twenty years ago would have been unlikely to recognise him.

Lancelot leaned down from the horse holding out his hand to Merlin.

"Thank you for this chance, " he said, 'I will not fail you, I promise."

Merlin grasped his hand.

"I know you won't. Oh, and by the way the horse is called 'Thor'. As you must have noticed, he is silent. He can walk through the thickest forest and no one will hear him. He needs no rest and can carry three men with ease. He does not need to be shown the way. He will track the others as surely as the finest hunter in Camelot. He is yours to command and he will obey your every wish.

Good-bye and good luck. I will meet you here in three days. Leave at sunset on the third day and I assure you will be back to Camelot in plenty of time for me to take you to your friends."

Lancelot lifted the reigns and the horse moved forward without any other encouragement. Lancelot tried to look at the ground to make sure he had the trail of the royal party, but the horse seemed to know exactly where he was going.

For most of the time the knights led Gwen and the children along narrow animal tracks and stayed away from the main pathways. Where the undergrowth was thick, it slowed their progress, but it was felt that secrecy was more important speed. If they could reach safety without encountering any other travellers then they would have achieved their aim.

But it was not to be. As the shadows started lengthen, quite by chance, five desperate looking men heard the sound of approaching horses. They were outlaws and a small, skinny man with a pockmarked face was their leader. It did not matter that he was not the tallest or the strongest of the group for around his scrawny neck was the mark of a hangman's noose. Somewhere in his past, he had escaped certain death and his bigger companions were in awe of him.

Warning his men to be silent and to conceal themselves in the thick foliage, the skinny man hoisted himself up into the branches of a tall tree. The travellers were just visible, and they were obviously heading for the shore of the lake. He signalled to his comrades. There was no need to track their tortuous path through the undergrowth. He knew a quicker way to the shore.

By Cuthbert's estimation there was still half an hour of daylight left when the reached the lake. In the fading light the waters looked chilly and uninviting, but it was where Merlin had told them to rest and so Cuthbert suggested that they should make camp.

Having ridden since before dawn, everyone was eager to dismount and stretch their legs. Edward moved off to an area where the ground was higher and from where he had a reasonable view of the surrounding countryside. He could see nothing moving nor any cause for alarm. The area seemed utterly deserted. He dismounted and on his knees washed his face in a small stream. Without warning, an arrow thudded into his shoulder and he crashed face first into the water. The robbers ran out of the trees, shrieking, with their swords raised. The leader carried a sword and a hammer and seemed to be heading straight for the little princess. Melora screamed. She was still on her pony and the little horse, terrified by the noise and the running man, charged back into the forest.

Gwen had not wielded a sword for years and in any case all she had was a dagger in her belt. Nevertheless, as the man turned his attention to her, she pulled it from its sheath.

He waved his hammer in her face.

"Put that down," he snarled.

Gwen looked round for help but Gareth, Cuthbert and Merri were already engaged in combat with the other robbers and so she faced the man alone. A dagger was no match for her attacker's weapons and as she backed away, she tripped over a fallen branch. The outlaw's leader stood over her, gloating. He raised his sword and a knife embedded itself in his neck. As he fell the man on horseback that had thrown the knife turned to join the rest of the fight. The knights were holding their own, but Merri was struggling. He was not tall, nor did he spend every waking moment practicing with his sword. As his opponent knocked his sword from his hand the man on the horse plunged his own sword into the robber's back. The knights, seeing they had ally, fought harder. The huge horse reared up and crashed down onto another one of the assailants leaving only two of them standing.

It was their turn to back away, but it was too late. As one broke into a run towards the trees, the horseman caught up with him in before he could reach cover and cut him down. The last remaining robber turned, snarling and ran towards Merri, sensing that this was his least formidable opponent. Cuthbert raced towards the boy, putting himself between the robber and the prince. As the robber lashed out wildly, Cuthbert slashed down with his sword and felled the man with one blow.

It had all happened in minutes.

Gwen looked round wildly.

"Melora, Melora…where is she?"

She ran towards her horse, but the rider was quicker.

"I'll find her,'" he shouted and then he disappeared into the trees.

Edward staggered towards Gwen, clutching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry….I should have seen them…I should have…."

He crumpled into a heap at Gwen's feet.

Gwen could not think. A wounded man lay on the ground. He needed her help and yet her little daughter was missing.

"Mother".

Merri was beside her. He was visibly shaken but already he was kneeling beside the injured knight.

"Whoever he is," he said, reading his distraught mother's mind, he is on our side. He must be the one Merlin said he would send. He is an amazing swordsman. He will find her, I know he will."

"But she is so little. She will be frightened. Maybe I should go and look for her, I must go….."

"No mother. Help me with Edward. Whoever the horseman is, he will find Melora. He is no ordinary man. If you go off into the forest you will only get lost. Then what will I do? Help me, please."

The other two knights were similarly torn. Should they stay to guard their queen and prince and help their fallen comrade or go after the little princess and the mysterious rider who had come to their aid?

"Shall I go after him my lady?" asked Cuthbert.

Gwen shook her head distractedly, "No….n…not for a minute. We will help Edward and if the rider doesn't return quickly, I will go after Melora myself."

They helped Edward kneel forward so that they could break off the arrowhead. The arrow had gone right through his shoulder.

Edward braced himself for the pain as Cuthbert pulled the arrow from his body, but he was half fainting as they laid him back down on the ground. Merri made a pillow from a blanket he pulled off one of the horses and then made a pad from a spare shirt, to try and staunch the bleeding.

"Keep the pressure on this," he instructed his mother and I will see if I can find something to help the healing process. There's bound to be some plants here I can use. Don't worry Mother I'll not go far."

Thor seemed to fly through the thick undergrowth and Lancelot made no attempt to quide the horse or look for tracks. He knew there was no need and soon enough the horse slowed and came to a stop in a gloomy clearing

The small pony stood alone, trembling. There was blood on its flank, where the vegetation had torn at its coat, and the pony's eyes were wild.

Lancelot dismounted and gently reached out for the pony's reigns.

The small horse rolled its eyes and tossed its head, moving just out of reach.

"There, there," murmured Lancelot, "it's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of."

The pony tossed its head again and stamped its small hooves on the hard ground.

Lancelot tried again but was nudged aside by Thor. To his amazement the moment the two horses touched noses, the smaller one became completely still. Thor blew down his nose and the pony blew back…instant friends as far as Lancelot could tell.

Lancelot looked round for the child. The light was fading fast but something on the ground caught his eye and he picked up a rather dusty doll, dressed in breeches and a blue shirt. Its yellow wool hair was braided exactly the same way, as Melora's and it was obvious that it could belong to only one person.

Lancelot thought he heard something. He squatted down and, deep inside a tangle of branches and brambles, he glimpsed Melora's tear streaked face. As he opened his mouth to speak she ducked down lower, trying to make herself invisible in the shadows.

The child was clearly petrified and Lancelot did not want to scare her further by trying to pull her out.

He has an idea. Long ago he had had a little sister and like Melora, she had a doll that she took everywhere. When she was playing on her own he would often find her engaged in long conversations with this favourite toy.

Lancelot set the doll down very carefully on a rock. He pulled the leather scarf away from his face and bowed down on one knee before it.

"My lady," he said seriously, "may I present myself. My name is Sir Lancelot and I have been sent by Merlin to guide you and your party to your place of refuge. Obviously you have just had a dreadful experience so I must assure you that the robbers are dead and that you can return to the lake safely. If you would permit me, I suggest that you ride with me on my magic horse as I think the little pony 'Arthur' is in need of a rest." He cocked his head on one side, "you think that's a good idea? Then let me help you up." He perched the doll on his saddle and tried to squint into the undergrowth out of the corner of his eye.

The child was now leaning forward listening intently.

"Now my lady," he continued, still only addressing the doll, "Do you know if the Princess Melora is nearby? I am reluctant to return to the lake without finding her. I could take you back now of course, if you wish it, and come back later for the little princess. However it is getting dark now and the princess must surely be very hungry and her mother will be anxious. What do you think my lady? I am your servant."

He gave a little bow and a small voice said,

"I am in the bush here, but my clothes are all stuck on the prickles. Please don't go back without me. I want to ride on your magic horse too?"

Lancelot feigned surprise, "My lady. I did not realise you were so close. Allow me to help you out of the bushes."

Lancelot's leather gloves made it easy for him to pull the tangled undergrowth aside and help the little girl to her feet.

She was dirty and her face and hands were scratched but apart from that none the worse for her flight.

She looked up at him with frightened eyes He could see she was still uncertain. After all he was not dressed like any knight she would be familiar with.

He got down on one knee again and smiled reassuringly at her.

"You are quite safe my lady, as is your friend. Will you allow me to help you on to my magic horse so that we can go back to your mother?

Melora looked at her pony.

"Arthur has blood on him," she observed worriedly. "I probably shouldn't ride him till Merri can help him."

Lancelot smiled again. "He is a fine horse my lady and he and my horse Thor are good friends. I will tie him to my saddle and we shall all go back together."

He stooped down and picked the little girl up. She was too small to sit astride the horse but Lancelot made sure she was holding on safely and then climbed up behind her.

As he put his arm around her to take the reigns, he noticed that the huge horse had calmed her inexactly the same way that he had calmed her pony.

She leant against him, clutching her doll tightly.

Lancelot pulled the leather scarf up round his face and wrapped his cloak around Melora.

"This will stop us getting all scratched," he told her although in reality, he had another reason. He wanted to avoid suddenly appearing in front of Gwen before he had given her Merlin's letter.

Somehow Thor got them all back to the lake in a matter of minutes and as he trotted out onto the beach by the lake, Gwen and Gareth were still kneeling beside the wounded Edward.

Gwen must have been scanning the woodland for any sign that her daughter had been found and as soon as she saw them, she leapt to her feet.

Lancelot brought the horse to a standstill in front of her and pulling back his cloak, revealed the princess.

Melora beamed at her mother as Lancelot handed her down into Gwen's waiting arms.

Gwen hugged her daughter tightly, "Oh Melora. Thank God you're safe. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm alright Mother," Melora protested, wriggling out of Gwen's arms.

"This knight found me and brought me back on his magic horse. It's like flying Mother because his hooves don't make any noise. Can you show Mother?" she asked Lancelot. "Can you make him walk?"

"Of course my lady," answered Lancelot, letting Thor move forward a few silent steps.

Gwen raised her eyebrows, "That IS magic," she agreed, " and thank you so much for saving us all. May I be allowed to ask your name? You seen familiar and yet….."

Lancelot dismounted and pulled Merlin's letter from inside his cloak.

He bowed low as he handed it to Gwen.

"This is a letter of introduction from Merlin. I am to be your guide for the rest of your journey. When you have checked that the seal is in order, please read the letter in its entirety and I will wait over there by the trees."

Both Cuthbert and Merri had joined them as Lancelot finished speaking. They were eager to thank Lancelot for his unexpected help.

Lancelot inclined his head and said that it was his pleasure to protect the royal party.

Then he led his horse back towards the trees and waited for Gwen to read the letter. He had no idea how she would react, but hopefully now that he had brought her daughter safely back to her, everything would be all right

Gwen, still wondering why the rider seemed so familiar, carefully checked Merlin's seal. Merlin wore it on a chain around his neck and it depicted a crescent moon. Around this moon were stars but the number was constantly changing. This meant that it would be almost impossible for someone to replicate the seal. Gwen counted the stars, impressed into the red wax. There were seven, exactly as Merlin had told her.

Dear Gwen,

If you are reading this letter then you have reached the lake and met with your guide for the next part of your journey. I hope that you have encountered no obstacles on your way and that if by some mischance you have, that all are unharmed.

Your guide is someone from the past and someone who, because of his unique circumstances I know I can trust. Unfortunately in these dangerous times, I feel I have to be so careful.

It is hard to know where to begin, but I suppose I should go back to the start when I met someone who saved my life. All he wanted was to become a knight of Camelot. He was everything that a knight should be, brave, noble, loyal and a swordsman with no equal. But he could not be a knight because he was not of noble birth and so he was sent away.

You know who I am referring to, and you know that, despite his lack of nobility, this man did become a knight. He served Arthur faultlessly until he sacrificed himself, on the Isle of the Blessed to save both his King and Camelot

Though we had no body to bury or burn, we remembered him in a solemn ceremony and his reputation as the finest of men was known throughout Camelot.

I do not need to tell you what happened next, nor do I need to remind you of what I was finally able to reveal, once I could be open about my true nature.

While both you and Arthur had tried hard to wipe Lancelot from your thoughts, his betrayal and indeed what you thought to be your own betrayal, could never be completely forgotten. That was why, although speaking of him would remind you of your darkest days, I chose to tell you what really happened.

But although it helped make the tie between you and Arthur stronger than ever, and helped Arthur regain his faith in his ability to judge those close to him, neither of you wanted to talk of Lancelot, in Camelot again

And so while you could remember Lancelot with love and gratitude in your hearts, those who had once been his closest friends, Percival, Gawain, Elyan, and Leon, still thought of him as the worst kind of man, one not worthy of the position he held.

Knowing how selflessly he had lived his life, I could not understand how this could be right and gradually, as my powers grew, I became aware that something of the real Lancelot still haunted Camelot.

Like all those who die with unfinished business on this earth or sometimes in traumatic circumstances, the peace that should come after death is denied them. For them the chance to see lost loved ones again and the contentment of being free from suffering and heartbreak, is unattainable. Instead they are forever tied to the earth, suffering for an eternity, their spirit condemned to wander the earth forever.

How could Lancelot have deserved this fate, especially when he died so bravely for so many?

And then I remembered what Gaius had taught me about the nature of magic, how whether it is used for good or evil, there is always balance. For every action there is a counter action…..a life for a life. Not only that, for some of us there seems to be an inescapable destiny. Some of us are marked out for something special.

I believe that Lancelot's destiny was always, like my own, to protect Arthur. This destiny, and the dark magic that led him to his death, were the reasons he could not leave this earth. When his spirit watched the creature, that walked Camelot in his name bring pain and suffering to those he loved most, he was never going to be able to find peace.

So I decided, if Lancelot's reputation was ruined by dark magic then it should be magic that would allow him the chance to put things right.

It was not easy to get the Calyx to agree but in the end I had the better argument. Lancelot was special. He was sent to Camelot for a reason. He was the most honourable of men and yet evil magic had reduced his life to nothing but a stain on the memory of all who knew him.

And so Lancelot, the real Lancelot was allowed to cross the divide between the worlds once more.

He will not be with us long, for all the magic in the world cannot allow him to resume his life in Camelot.

However, while he is here, he is the best guide you could ever have.

Trust him, he is as he always was, (still 26 years old as you cannot age on the other side of the veil) fearless, strong, loyal and utterly dependable.

If all goes well, we will all meet again soon. Till then I promise I will take the very best care of Arthur, and Bohart.

Your friend

Merlin

Gwen put her hand over her heart and her mouth dropped open. Lancelot? Here? Now?

Surely that could not be and yet, in those few brief seconds before he went after her daughter, hadn't there been some spark of recognition?

She looked over to the trees where he was waiting, with his strange horse.

The sun had dipped below the horizon and he seemed to be staring out over the waters of the lake, watching the dying rays of the sun paint the sky purple.

She walked slowly across the stony sand.

"Lancelot?"

"My lady." His eyes met hers for a second before he dropped his gaze.

She leaned forward and pulled the scarf from his face, her fingers touching his warm cheek.

She shook her head, still trying to make herself believe what her eyes were quite clearly telling her. She was transported back to another day so long ago, when she had been just a young woman of no importance at all.

Lancelot had called her 'My Lady' then, even though she had been nothing more than a servant and the daughter of a blacksmith.

And in the same moment, she thought of the other Lancelot, the 'shade' who had come to her in his place. A creature that had drawn her to her own destruction like a moth going to the candle flame. At the time, the 'shade' had seemed so real and yet later she would realise that there had always been something wrong. Its flesh had always felt cold and its eyes had been as black as the anvil in her father's forge.

Surely she should have known that she was being deceived. The real Lancelot's eyes were brown and amongst the kindest eyes she had ever seen.

"It really is you isn't it?" she asked in amazement. "But why didn't Merlin tell me?"

"Because he did not want you to worry. He did not want you to be distracted as you came to this place and in truth he told no one that I was to be your guide. He wanted to make sure that you would be safe and I have followed you all the way from Camelot.

I am so sorry that I failed to keep your knights from harm. It was sheer luck that the bandits crossed your path, for this horse's hooves not only leave no marks of their own, but wipe away all others in their path.

However I should have been more careful. I was so following too far behind and I beg your forgiveness."

"Oh Lancelot, you have done nothing that needs forgiveness. I am just so glad to see you again. I owe you so much. Lancelot…..please look at me"

She bent her head trying to look at his face and finally, he faced her.

"I am so sorry," he said, "for everything."

Gwen wanted to throw her arms around him. He looked so sad. But that would hardly be appropriate in the circumstances. Her children were seeing to Melora's little pony, but the knights were looking on intently. It was clear they were wondering who this 'guide' was and from whence he came.

Gwen smiled at him.

"There is NOTHING to be sorry for," she reiterated, "come now and meet the knights. We will make a proper fire and have something to eat. Merri has made Edward comfortable and he is not in danger."

Lancelot's name had once been very well known in Camelot. He had been the subject of much gossip at the end, but the knights were all too young to have heard any of it. Thus when Gwen introduced Lancelot there was no awkwardness. Merri lit a huge pile of branches and sticks and soon they were all sitting round the blazing fire, eating the provisions they had brought from Camelot.

Melora, satisfied that her pony was not in any danger had somehow wriggled between Cuthbert and Lancelot and was now sitting close to Lancelot, smiling up at him and listening to his every word.

Although Lancelot hated to lie, it had been agreed that he should say that he came from another country and Merlin had chosen Egypt. While there were many who knew of its spices and had heard of its strange animals, Merlin knew of no one in Camelot who had ever been there. Lancelot, on the other hand, had visited its shores…..at least in spirit.

He had seen the camels and the temples and the weird writing that covered the walls. He had observed their strange rituals and watched the sun set over the great pyramids. Melora listened to his descriptions, completely captivated.

Gwen watched her little daughter and smiled. Lancelot was clearly the most interesting and exciting person Melora had ever met and already she seemed to have forgotten completely about her frightening experience.

The Cathars

They all rose early the next day, after just a few hours sleep. The first birds had begun to call, but it was still dark as Lancelot, Gwen and the children rode into the forest. Cuthbert had been very concerned that Lancelot was to be their only companion for what, he had been told, would be at least another full day's riding. However Gwen had assured him that if this was what Merlin had decided, then they should stick to the plan. Not only that, Edward was still in discomfort from his injury and the sooner he could get back to Camelot the quicker he would recover.

So the four of them rode into the gloom of the trees alone. Melora having decided that Arthur was still too unwell to be ridden was happily riding with Lancelot and she appeared quite disappointed when Lancelot admitted to them all that their refuge was barely an hour's ride from the lake.

Gwen, on the other hand, was intrigued. During the early days, before she had become Queen, she had travelled the woods and mountains of Uthor's territory and she could think of no castle or indeed any building where they might stay.

She was thus further intrigued and a little alarmed when Lancelot dismounted by the entrance to what appeared to be a dark cave.

Vines and creepers hung down in front of the entrance and the interior looked as black as night.

"I hope we are not going in there," she said, "these caves are infested with Wilderen.

She shivered, "You must remember those Lancelot!"

Lancelot nodded grimly, "I will never forget, but I promise you, the Wilderen's tunnels do not join with this system. It is quite safe. We will be taking the horses into the caves with us, but you will all have to dismount as the roof is not so high."

Melora bit her lip.

"Its awfully dark in there. I don't think Arthur would like it. I'm not frightened of the dark, but Arthur is. He'll probably try and run away if you take him in there."

Lancelot squatted sown so that his face was level with hers.

"You are the bravest princess in the whole world," he said, "and so I hope you will hold my hand as we go into the cave. We will have a light, I promise you and we will meet the people who will keep you safe. Arthur and all the horses will be fine. We just have to lead the way."

Lancelot pulled a torch from his saddlebag and struck a flint to light it.

Then he took Melora's small hand in his and led the way into the darkness. The horses all tied together, followed in single file, with Gwen and Merri behind.

After a very short walk they seemed to come to a dead end. A huge smooth rock, shaped like an enormous wheel blocked their way.

Lancelot passed the torch to Merri and using both hands gave the huge rock a shove. The rock pivoted easily, opening the way to a tunnel beyond.

"Quickly," said Lancelot. "We must not linger by this gateway."

They all hurried through and the stone repositioned itself cutting off the outside world.

What they saw on the other side of the rock dazzled them. They were faced with a long passageway lit by a strange blue light.

Pillars were carved into the smooth rock of the tunnel and from each pillar jutted out a black metal arm holding a basket. Each basket contained a shining sphere and it was from these the blue light emanated.

Melora was delighted. She tugged on Lancelot's hand.

"Look, look, Lancelot. See the lights. Aren't they lovely?"

She peered past the horses to her brother.

"They're magic lights, aren't they Merri? There's no flame. Can you make me a light like that?'

Merri grinned. He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. I shall have to have a proper look though. Let's wait until we meet the people who put them there, shall we, and then we can ask them how they are made."

Melora beamed at him, "They are soooo pretty."

Not far down the tunnel, they came to some iron gates.

Lancelot pulled a key from his belt and unlocked them. They swung inwards, leading to yet another long tunnel.

They all trooped through and Lancelot locked the gates behind them.

Melora had lost her fear and tugged Lancelot on in front of the horses.

The blue globes changed to gold and, as they rounded a sharp bend, the tunnel opened into a wide circular cave. More pillars and archways were carved from the rock, giving the cave the appearance of a room inside Camelot's castle. The only difference was that there were no windows.

A smokeless fire blazed in a fireplace at its centre and there were rugs and animal skins on the floor. High backed chairs were arranged in groups with low tables and shelf after shelf of books, filled all the alcoves. As they moved into the room a bald man wearing a long robe and carrying a staff appeared from the far side.

Melora, startled, ducked back behind Lancelot, but the man bowed before them and smiled.

"Welcome to the Cathar Halls," he said, "I am Travain, master of the Cathars"

"Lancelot," said the knight offering his hand, "and may I present Queen Guinevere, Prince Merlin and,….. somewhere here in my cloak, the Princess Melora"

"All of you are most welcome. Our halls are your home for as long as you wish."

He held out his hand towards one of the archways.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms, then we will have some refreshment."

The Cathars had once been drawn to Morgana for they had been persecuted for their beliefs. Indeed an earlier leader, Alator, had played a part in the capture and interrogation of Gaius. However learning that Merlin was the legendary warlock 'Emrys', Alator had turned his back on Morgana and all her kind.

Since magic was now allowed in Camelot, the Cathars could follow their own beliefs. They were no longer persecuted and had become a familiar sight throughout the kingdom, both as scholars and healers.

As Lancelot, Gwen and the children walked down to their rooms, other men and women from the community appeared. They all bowed to their distinguished guests.

Melora was soon chattering away to Travain, questioning him eagerly about the lights, which continued to fascinate her.

She was however a little concerned about how her pony and the other horses would manage in the caves.

"Arthur likes to eat grass and run outside," she told Travain.

"Don't worry Princess there is more to this place than you have seen. Allow me to show you where your pony can run in the sunshine."

He turned to Gwen.

"If you have had time to put away your belongings, I would like to show you around properly. I think you will find that Prince Merlin and Sir Lancelot are already outside."

Gwen was as eager as her daughter and taking Melora's hand followed the Druid Master through more tunnels, until they saw daylight ahead.

Travain, stood to the side, encouraging them to go in front of him.

They walked out into dazzling sunshine.

Above their heads cliff walls loomed, hanging with creepers and strange looking plants.

In front of them lay a vast and varied landscape, roughly circular, and totally enclosed by high cliffs. Close to cave entrances there were outhouses, pig pens, stables, orchards and large cultivated areas. Further away in the distance, the light caught on the flying spray of a huge waterfall that cascaded into a small lake from a hole in the side of the crater. Even from where they stood they could hear the faint roar of the cascade and the sky above it was coloured with rainbows. It was a beautiful sight.

Travain smiled at their amazement.

"This is a place as old as time itself," he told them. "Once when the earth core was still hotter than the hottest forge, this mountain spewed molten rock onto the surrounding area. But now the earth has cooled this crater has the richest soil in the kingdom and is a private world where we can find everything we need."

Gwen stared round at the huge space and tried to imagine how it was that no-one in Camelot knew of its existence.

But then she remembered that, as the sun set over the lake, she had seen that the land to the right side of the beach moved quickly from low hills to huge jagged peaks. As they had left the lake Lancelot had guided them along the very edge of this area and it was obvious now that the tunnels had led them into the very heart of one of the imposing mountains. Of course no one would know of this place because no one would have any reason to scale the steep jagged rocks. The Druids had found themselves a place where they had everything they needed and could live in peace.

As Travain had said, Merri and Lancelot had already discovered the 'outside' part of the Druid's refuge and were organising food for the horses.

Melora's pony seemed fully recovered and was munching away at a manger of hay. The other horses were similarly hungry and even the great tireless Thor had eaten his fill of oats.

Merri was stroking the dappled horse and whispering into his twitching ears. The horse shook its head and neighed.

Merri grinned at his sister, "You know what? I think Lancelot's horse actually knows what I'm saying."

"Well Arthur understands EVERYTHING I say," Melora boasted.

Merri shook his head. "Not like this horse.' He turned to Lancelot.

"Did Merlin give him to you?"

Lancelot nodded.

"You are very lucky to have him. I would love a horse like this."

"Well maybe after the battle…?"

Merri frowned. "You'll need him though won't you?"

"I'll need him to make sure that I stay close to your father once the fighting starts. That is why Merlin sent for me, to help your father and I intend to do that to the best of my ability…but afterwards….."

His voice trailed away and Merri looked at him curiously.

However he had no chance to question the knight further, because Melora had plans.

"Let's go and explore," she suggested, "we could ride to the waterfall and see if we can find the end of the rainbow, then we can all make wishes."

"Oh Melora," said Gwen, overhearing their conversation, "I don't know. It looks like it might be quite a long way."

A Cathar boy who had been tending to the horses looked up.

"I twill take you about two and a half hours on horse back. It's worth a visit if you have never been before. The fishing is good and there's a path behind the waterfall which gives you a good view."

"Come on Mother,' pleaded Merri, "I'd like to fish. We could bring some back for our hosts."

"Well…I suppose, but we will miss lunch and that seems rather rude."

Travain appeared behind them.

"Please," he said, "let the young ones explore. Our kitchen will make you a picnic lunch."

As Gwen followed Travain to the kitchens the Cathar explained that he thought it would be good for the children to be given something else to think about other than the upcoming battle and the danger that both their elder brother and father would be facing.

Gwen could only agree. Even though she and Arthur had tried to keep everything from Melora, their daughter was too intelligent not to know exactly what was happening.

Melora had not wanted to leave Camelot and Gwen knew that she would miss her father very much. Unless he was away from the castle, Arthur would spend as many hours with his children as he could and he would always kiss his daughter 'good night.' They were a close family, which was as it should be, but it made the inevitable separations so much harder to bear.

Fortunately for Gwen, the excitement of exploring this seemingly secret world did much to cheer both Melora and her brother. They felt as if they had been let in on an enormous secret and the more they knew about what everyone else was missing, the better.

It took them nearly three hours to reach the waterfall and the lake. On the way they passed through fields and orchards and shady wooded areas.

When they reached the lake the sun was still shining brightly and to Melora's delight, multiple rainbows sparkled in the spray of the cataract. Merri and Lancelot immediately set about catching some fish, determined to take something back for their kind hosts.

Melora occupied herself picking the early spring flowers that seemed to be in bloom much earlier in the crater, than in the world outside. Once she had enough, she sat under a tree and made the flowers into necklaces for herself and her mother.

Gwen rested in the shade and watched the strange scene in front of her. Her son was fishing with a man who had died more than twenty years earlier and yet was here, in the present, as real and vital as he had ever been.

She found herself wishing that Merlin had been able to tell Arthur of his magic powers twenty years before. If he had done then maybe Morgana would have been defeated long ago. Maybe Lancelot would never have been used so badly.

That he was still so young made her feel old and she also found herself wishing that magic could make them all young again.

A shadow distracted her from her thoughts. Merri was standing in front of her holding up four good-sized fish.

"This is a brilliant place, " he said happily, "Why don't we cook some of these fish now. Lancelot has caught as many, so we have more than enough to take back to Cathars."

It seemed like a good idea so they collected wood and Merri used his fire-lighting skills to set the pile ablaze.

They ate the fish and some of the food provided by the Cathars and when they had all had time to digest, they climbed up beside the tumbling waters to find the path that led behind the waterfall.

As they climbed Gwen watched Melora holding her hands out in the spray. She seemed to be concentrating hard.

Catching her mother's eye, Melora explained.

"I'm wishing in the rainbows Mother."

She frowned, "It is alright to do more than one wish isn't it? Only I need to wish for everyone."

She looked worried.

"Maybe I should have put everything in just one wish, but I did Father and Bohart and Merlin first, because of the battle. Then I thought I must wish for Leon and Percival and Gwaine and then I needed to make a wish for Lancelot as well.'

She looked at her mother.

"He is going isn't he? He's going to fight. I don't want him to be killed."

Gwen smiled sadly. If only her daughter knew, all the wishes in the world could not stop what was going to happen to Lancelot. He was living on borrowed time. Once the battle was over, whatever its outcome, he would return to the land of the dead.

"You can wish any way you like," she reassured the little girl. "This is a magic place with magic rainbows. I am sure your wishes will help to keep them all safe."

The child seemed to accept her answer. She did not appear to notice that Gwen's answer did not promise that they would all live through what was to come.

As the sun began to set, they mounted their horses and rode back across the crater to the Cathar caves.

After supper, despite her protests, Gwen put her daughter to bed. The child was obviously exhausted. She had ridden half the journey home with Lancelot, leaning back against him, more than half asleep.

Merri was deep in discussion with a boy about his own age and having asked permission from his mother, he disappeared with the boy to compare spells and potions. As always he was eager to learn.

It was too early for Gwen to sleep. In fact she felt that however late she went to bed, sleep would be a long time coming. There were too many things on her mind.

So she walked back to the cave where they had dined. She expected to find Lancelot there, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She looked round anxiously. Surely he had not left without saying goodbye. There was so much she needed to say to him.

She wondered if she could go to the cave he had been allocated to sleep in. Would the Cathars think it strange? It probably was not at all appropriate for the Queen of Camelot to go to the bedroom of a man who was not her husband.

But then something told her where she would find him, and putting on a thick cloak, she went outside.

The full moon lit the crater and it was beautiful sight.

Lancelot was sitting on a bench near the stables, staring at the stars.

He must have sensed her presence, for he turned his head towards her. Gwen noticed guiltily, that his face still lit up at the sight of her, just as it always had done, all those years ago.

What could she say to him?

She had once told him that as long as she lived, her feelings for him would never change and yet….she had given all her love to Arthur.

True, Lancelot had left her, without saying goodbye. According to Merlin, Lancelot had said that 'some things could never be' and she had not understood at the time. It was only later that Merlin had explained that Lancelot had realised that Arthur loved Gwen too and had stepped aside for his King, for someone who he said was a 'better man'.

What would have happened if he had stayed?

"May I sit with you?" she asked.

Lancelot bowed his head. "I would be honoured my lady."

"Please Lancelot, call me Gwen. I have known you far to long to stand on ceremony."

He nodded.

"It is a beautiful place, is it not?" he asked

"If only the rest of the world were like this,"

He smiled ruefully, "but I suppose if it were, there would be no place for a man with my talents."

"Lancelot you are much more than just a swordsman."

"Am I?"

"Yes much, much more. You embody everything in the knight's code. Can you not see that?"

Lancelot shrugged and looked away.

"I only ever wanted to be a knight of Camelot."

"And you were…one of the best. You sacrificed your life for Camelot. You were the bravest and noblest of all the knights."

"But I have not been remembered that way have I?"

Gwen looked away. Though both she and Arthur knew the truth about what had happened when the shade took Lancelot's form, they had never made this truth public in Camelot.

To do such a thing would bring back painful memories for both of them and, more importantly for Arthur, he had worried that it might make some question Gwen's integrity.

It was enough, he told her, that they knew the truth and would remember Lancelot in their hearts as the person he truly was.

But it was not enough, was it? Why should Lancelot suffer just to preserve her reputation?

Gwen made up her mind. What ever happened after the battle, Lancelot's reputation would have to be restored. After all he had done for her and her family, it was the very least they could do for him.

She put a hand on his.

"Forgive us Lancelot for not telling everyone about what really happened. When all this is over I swear I will put it right. Your reputation will be restored for I see now how selfish Arthur and I have been. We have put our feelings first and that is wrong."

Lancelot turned to face her, his brown eyes full of hope, and yet she could see he would try and refuse.

"I do not wish for people of Camelot to remember what happened before," he said, "I only want Arthur to forgive me and for the knights, who were once like brothers to me, to know that it was Morgana who sort to ruin your life, not I.

Merlin has promised that he will take me to the knights before the battle. I feel hopeful that Percival, Leon and Gwaine will accept my return but I wish I could have spoken to Elyan. Of all the knights, your brother was most affected when Arthur sent you away."

Gwen squeezed his hand.

"Surely wherever he is now, he knows the truth and the others trust Merlin implicitly. They will welcome you back and whatever you say, I promise you that if Camelot survives this war, then you WILL be recognised as one of the greatest heroes of this land, because that is what you truly are."

Lancelot felt a rush of happiness. Was it really possible that things could be as Gwen promised? If so, he could die a happy man and if he died happy, then just maybe he could finally be rid of the invisible chains that tied him to the earth.

Gwen got to her feet.

"Walk with me Lancelot, for I do not think I can sleep. Tell me about what really happened to you after you walked through the veil."

And so arm in arm they strolled through the orchards in the moonlight and Lancelot told of his lonely and frightening existence up to the day he had found Merlin by the fire.

"I saw them all, just for a second, my family, coming towards me. The light was dazzling. It was if the stars in the night had been multiplied a thousand times. Indeed my family seemed to shimmer like the stars and they were reaching out for my hands.

But then just as I thought our fingers would touch, I seemed to be pulled backwards and they vanished from my sight.

I found myself by the stone alter in the ruins on the Isle of the Blessed and I saw Arthur, Merlin and the knights turn to leave. I ran towards them or at least I thought I did, but they walked right through me and that was when I knew that I really had died and that I was no more than a spirit.

As they left, I followed. I needed no boat to cross the water, for I could walk across it as if it were a forest path. I was weightless and invisible, as insubstantial as the wind.

As I travelled with them, I became aware of other travellers, other spirits and all of them seemed desolate. Like me, they were trapped in a kind of shadowy existence that appeared to be neither death nor life. Like me, they could see the world and watch its misery and happiness, but they could not be seen or be a part of it.

I stayed in Camelot for a long time, just watching and wishing I could return. I could not understand what I had done that meant that I could not leave this earth.

And then I saw myself come back to Camelot.

I thought it was for that, that I had been detained and I tried to find a way to intervene.

It was about that time that I became aware that if I concentrated hard enough I could make people aware of danger and I tried to warn you of the danger I knew you were now facing. At first it seemed to work and then Morgana made the Shade give you the enchanted bangle and I knew all was lost.

No matter how hard I tried, I had no influence over that creature until it had supposedly killed itself. When Merlin took what he must have presumed to be my corpse to the lake, for a few seconds, I inhabited that evil shell. All I could do was thank Merlin for not discarding my body to the animals of the forest. For all the evil, I had appeared to cause, Merlin gave me a proper ending.

I cannot describe to you the torment of watching you leave Camelot and I followed you all the way to Eeldor. I was with you in the forest when Morgana turned you into a deer and you were wounded and I was there when Merlin came to find and heal you. Those were probably the worst days of my wretched existence. To know that I was the cause of all your sorrows was more than I could bear.

Oh, I know it was the Shade that was actually responsible, but had you not once trusted and cared for me, maybe you would have been impervious to Morgana's spells.

When Arthur finally forgave you, I left Camelot and travelled many thousands of miles.

Moving on all the time, was the only thing that kept me sane and when I told Melora that I had been to Egypt, I was not lying. As a spirit I have journeyed to more places than I could ever have seen in my life.

As I travelled, desperation made me hone my skills. I found I could move objects and this helped me to warn people who were being followed by bandits or rapists. By frightening those with evil intentions, I could drive them away and save their unwitting victims from harm.

These things I could do made me feel better about my condition and yet I longed for a proper death. I saw Elyan as he…."

Lancelot paused abruptly, seeing the pain in Gwen's eyes.

"Then you were there," she said softly, "when once again I betrayed Arthur."

"I could not penetrate the walls of the Dark Tower," Lancelot admitted, "The evil magic that emanated from that place was a barrier I could not breach. But I sensed immediately, as I saw you leave, that you were not yourself."

Gwen looked away in shame, wishing she could forget that at part of her life forever. But there was some thing she needed to ask.

"You said you saw Elyan. Do you mean you saw his spirit?"

Lancelot nodded.

"Yes I saw him and my heart went out to you. I felt that I had failed you yet again, that once more I had failed to stop Morgana from hurting you."

He frowned. "I had learnt so much by then I should have been able to do something."

"Lancelot, I know if you could have done anything at all, you would have done it in a heartbeat without any thought for yourself. But I alone must bear the guilt for luring my brother to his death. If I had been stronger, it I had…."

"Gwen, stop. You cannot make yourself responsible for what happened in that place or for that matter in the weeks that followed. Morgana is solely responsible for it all. You have no magic powers, how could you have hoped to stop her from forcing her will onto you?"

Gwen hung her head. Arthur had said the same a thousand times.

"I still feel I should have been stronger."

She sighed, "But what I long to know is what happened to Elyan? Does he wander between life and death as you did? I do not think I can bear it if he is trapped like that."

Lancelot expression brightened.

"I saw his spirit break free of the walls of that terrible place and as it did, the stars showered down. Through them walked your mother and father. Your father held out his arms to Elyan and your brother went to him smiling. Do not worry Gwen. He is safe. He died thinking that he had saved you and so there was nothing to detain him here. When you miss him, look up into the night sky and know that he is looking down on you."

Gwen looked into Lancelot's eyes uncertainly.

"You would not lie to me?"

Lancelot smiled, "To make you happy? I might, but I promise you, what I am telling you is the truth.

And it was the same for Gaius. Sad though he was to leave Merlin, he was a very old man and life had become a struggle for him. I watched him sometimes, when his aching bones kept him awake, gazing up at the night sky. It was as if he knew that out there in the darkness others waited for him."

When he finally fell ill, though my spirit was far away, something drew me back to the castle and I stayed with Merlin in the sad days after Gaius died. I like to think that somehow he knew that I was there, for although Arthur tried hard to ease his suffering, he had his duties to perform and Merlin was sometimes alone."

Lancelot paused and looked up at the moon. He shook his head. "I still do not understand why all this has happened to me, but Merlin tells me that I have a destiny.

And so tomorrow I will join the knights and fight with them to keep Camelot, and Arthur, alive. After that…who knows. If I have to return to my wandering, so be it. At least I will have had these days to walk among the living again and to apologise to you in person for all the harm I caused you."

As Lancelot finished his story Gwen looked away. While she and Arthur had lived through dark times, they and their love for one another had survived. Indeed, if anything, every adversary they faced seemed only to have increased the bond between them. Despite everything, there had been times of peace and they had enjoyed seeing their children grow. Lancelot had been denied the chance of any such happiness.

"Oh Lancelot," she said softly, "I wish so much that somehow we could make up for all that you have suffered. Both you and I have been victims of Morgana, but your suffering has been by far the greatest and it pains me that you still feel responsible for what has happened.

If we win this battle and return to Camelot, then everyone will know of your bravery, your selflessness and your loyalty. You will always be remembered in Camelot for the man that you truly are."

Lancelot smiled, "It is all in the past now. My reputation is of little importance. Now I know that YOU no longer blame me for what happened all those years ago, I can die a happy man. In fact, today has been one of the happiest days of my life."

Gwen felt the tears flood into her eyes and she was glad of the darkness. She had been born a blacksmith's daughter and had risen to become the Queen of a great kingdom. Lancelot, although one of the finest human beings she had ever met, had been condemned to more than twenty years of a living hell.

Her grip on his arm tightened.

"What time will you leave tomorrow?"

"I must be at the earthworks to the South of the city an hour after sunset."

"Then I suppose you will leave early."

Lancelot grinned.

"Actually no. You must remember my mount is no ordinary horse. The mighty Thor can have me back in Camelot in less than an hour. As you daughter said, riding him is like flying."

"Then we may spend the day together tomorrow?"

"It would be my pleasure. There is still so much more to explore."

Gwen blinked back her tears.

"Then I think I should probably go inside and get some rest."

They walked back to the cave hall together but as Lancelot was about to disappear into one of the passageways, Gwen called him back.

"Promise me that you won't leave without saying goodbye."

Lancelot bowed.

"I promise my lady."

In the morning Melora was full of plans for the day and they were soon riding out in the sunshine.

However for them all the day seemed to go too quickly and they were all quiet and thoughtful as they rode back.

Melora had once again chosen to ride with Lancelot and this time it was not because she was tired. Gwen sensed that her daughter was well aware that Lancelot would soon leave and she was making the best of his company while she still could.

For these two days, Lancelot had been a wonderful distraction for them all, taking their minds off the battle to come. Once he was gone, they would all have nothing to focus on but the danger facing all who they loved or cared about.

In silence, they walked through the passageways back to the iron gates. Lancelot unlocked them and then gave the key to Gwen.

"Lock the gates as soon as I am gone," he instructed.

He turned to Merri first, bowing briefly then offering his hand. The young prince grasped Lancelot's hand with both of his and thanked him profusely for all that he had done for them. Then he wished him luck.

Lancelot then turned to Melora.

He got down on one knee. "Good bye princess," he said.

He reached for her hand but she threw herself into his arms and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Please look after Father and Bohart," she begged, " and please don't get killed."

Lancelot didn't know what to say.

"I will do my very best," he promised.

Melora pulled a ribbon from her hair and gave it to him.

"You can tie this to your belt. It is for good luck."

Lancelot stood up.

"I would be honoured."

Finally he turned to Gwen.

She did not wait for him to bow or make formal good byes, instead she put her hands on his shoulders, drew him close and hugged him.

"We will never forget you or what you have done for us," she said

Lancelot felt her lips graze his cheek and then she stepped back and took her daughter's hand.

"Goodbye Lancelot."

Lancelot hurried through the gates and passed the key back to Gwen.

His fingers touched hers for what he knew would be the last time and he quickly led Thor towards the outside world.

As the horse flew through the forest Lancelot felt a great weight had been lifted from him. Gwen had forgiven him. Now all he had to do was play his part in the battle and maybe his reputation really would be restored.

Welcome back

As Merlin had promised, Thor got Lancelot back to Camelot just after nightfall. As he rode towards the earthworks, surrounding the lower town and the citadel, to his amazement, the cloak he was wearing turned red. There were sentries everywhere, but not one challenged him. In fact no one seemed to notice him at all until Merlin called out to him.

He was waiting near a group of tents and he beckoned Lancelot over. As Lancelot dismounted, a groom immediately offered to take the horse. Lancelot looked at Merlin questioningly, silently asking if it was all right to let the magic beast out of his sight.

Merlin spoke to the groom.

"Put him with the senior knights horses will you, and make sure he is well fed."

The groom nodded and led Thor away. He looked very small beside the enormous horse and Merlin could tell by the way he kept glancing up at the animal, that he had never seen anything quite like him before.

Merlin clapped his hands together.

"So Lancelot, are you ready to meet your friends?"

Lancelot swallowed nervously. He was actually more nervous than when he had waited for Gwen to read Merlin's letter.

"How much have you told them about me?" he asked.

"Everything. I could not possibly expect them to understand if I had not."

"So they know that it was not really me…..the last time. They know that I have effectively been just a spirit since The Isle of the Blessed?"

Merlin nodded.

"And they believe you…..I mean….they really believe you?"

Merlin grinned.

"Lancelot, you must have faith. Everyone knows that I have magic powers. Believe me when they found out, an awful lot of things they had wondered about started to make sense. They trust me and more importantly they used to trust you. Percival especially, could never bring himself to believe that you had deliberately sort to take Gwen from Arthur. They are all just relieved that you are the man they always thought you were. Your old friends just need to see you for themselves. They need to talk to you and re-establish the bonds of the past.

So, come on. Let's go in and meet them. They have been waiting since sunset."

Lancelot steeled himself and followed Merlin.

There was a collective intake of breath as the knights realised who had entered the tent.

For two or three seconds there was silence, then Percival came forward and stared closely into Lancelot's face.

"Merlin said you would not have aged, but this. This is…amazing! Where did you and I first meet?"

He snapped out the question and Lancelot answered just as quickly.

"At the ford at Garthmere."

"And what was I doing?"

"Fighting off four men. As I recall I stepped in to even up the fight and we saw of them off in a matter of minutes. Two ended up face down in the river and the other two made a run for it, one of them calling you all the names under the sun."

Percival's face broke into a broad grin.

He grabbed Lancelot's hand and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Welcome back. It's totally unbelievable that you are here,

but apart from the bandits, you and I were the only ones present for that little escapade, so it must be you….the real you this time."

Gwaine was next.

"I think this is totally unfair. Here's me the handsomest knight in all of Camelot and you come back without a grey hair in sight and make me look old." He held out his arms, "How on earth can that be right?"

He was laughing as he to put an arm round his friend's shoulders.

Leon seemed more suspicious. He stared very hard at Lancelot's face and shook his head.

"If Merlin says you are the real Lancelot, then it must be so. But I too find it more than a little galling that you are so young."

He shrugged, "However, the younger you are, the stronger you will be and we need all the strength we can muster for this battle."

He grinned, "Welcome back friend."

So Merlin left Lancelot and the knights to enjoy their re-union and went to find Arthur.

Arthur, having finished his meetings with the kings, Queens and Lords that were his allies, was alone in his tent. A huge map of the battlefield was spread out on a table. Arthur was still studying it intently, as if by doing so, the master plan for victory would come to him.

He looked up as Merlin entered the tent.

"Ah Merlin, I wondered where you had got to. I thought we might share some supper together."

"What would you like? I'll go and fetch something straight away."

Arthur shook his head.

"Merlin when will you remember that it is no longer your job to wait on me? I have already sent for food, though in truth I hardly feel like eating. I just want to go over the strategy."

"Arthur, I am hardly an expert on military matters. Washing shirts, polishing armour. That's more my area of expertise."

"And healing the sick, and commanding a dragon, and calling up whirlwinds and pulling people off horses with just a look. Shall I go on?"

Merlin grinned. "I can do all that can I?"

"And more, so stop all the false modesty and go through the battle plan with me."

Merlin took his place beside Arthur and Arthur began to describe the strategy, which he hoped would bring about victory.

"First the archers. We have enough long bowmen to launch a thousand arrows at once. If we get the chance, I intend for us to strike the first blow. As soon as we see the first signs of dawn the archers will move forward in front of the earthworks to the line of oil. This will be ignited and the front row of archers will ignite their arrows. After the first volley while they step back and reload the next line will do the same. Assuming by then Morgana's forces send answering fire, each man will haul his small shield over his head. Though this will not prevent all our enemy's arrows from hitting their mark, I hope it will prevent many from sustaining a fatal injury. The men will then be able to repeat the process until they have run out of arrows.

The bowmen will then discard their long bows and move forward with their swords. Their ranks will allow a wide gap every twenty men. It is through these gaps that Bohart and I and the other commanders will lead the knights out, to attack our enemy at close quarters.

The discarded bows and arrows will be gathered up with the wounded. Should we have to withdraw to the citadel, we cannot allow our enemies to re-arm them selves at our expense.

The siege engines will meanwhile hurl missiles and flames into the enemy lines and our allies will send out their own knights in battalions to attack all along the enemies' flanks. By the time the foot soldiers catch up with those on horseback, with any luck we will already have the upper hand. I am hoping that by sending the first volley of arrows before it is properly light, we will seize the advantage."

Arthur pursed his lips, "that is of course if Morgana isn't thinking exactly the same thing. Of course if your dragon friend helps us then the battle may be over quickly. If not….," he shrugged, "the fighting will be long and hard."

Merlin frowned, "Is it really wise for you and Bohart to lead the knights out at the start of the battle? Surely it would be better for you to command the troops from a vantage point. If something happens to you or Bohart at the start of the battle, it could have a terrible effect on the moral of our troops."

"Camelot's troops maybe, but our allies have their own leaders. They will fight every bit as hard for them as my men will for me. Queen Annis will direct the troops. It has been agreed. She has lived through many, many battles and there is nothing she does not know about strategy. "

Merlin did not look convinced.

"But Arthur, she is well over seventy years old and YOU are the leader of this coalition. They all look to you for guidance."

"Then they must see that I am not afraid, that I will ride against Morgana, no matter what she hurls at us. There are many who fear her sorcery and if they see me hanging back behind the earthworks, they will think that no matter what I say, I do not believe she can be beaten. Besides Annis maybe old but she has seen more action than you or I. I value her opinions and I believe she knows more about strategy than any man."

Merlin scratched his head.

"I see your point but…."

"No 'buts' Merlin. If I am to lead my men then I must lead from the front. Don't worry. I will have my finest knights at my side and they, as you are well aware, are a force to be reckoned with."

"Then I must ride at the front with you," said Merlin decisively.

Arthur looked at the man who, he now knew, was his dearest friend. Merlin had never been a swordsman or a warrior of any sort and yet he had bravely followed Arthur into the most terrifying situations. True he had magic, but for many years he had often been unable to use it when he needed it most. It could not have been easy, yet Merlin had soldiered on and never once let Arthur down.

He put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"You do not have to ride with me. You can help me best by commanding the Great Dragon. Ride the creature into the battle if you can, and we will surely win. If you ride with me and some stray arrow pierces your heart then I fear all is lost. I have a great army behind me, but Morgana has great magic. Only you can fight against that. Please Merlin for once in your life do as I ask."

Merlin sighed, "Yes Sire."

Arthur punched him on the shoulder, "And don't call me 'Sire'. I may be a king and you my former servant, and a very bad one at that, but you are a Dragon Lord and more importantly Merlin, we are friends. Come on, let's eat. I am fed up with plans and strategies and it is too late to change anything now"

The Battle

Long before the stars began to disappear from the sky, Merlin made his way through the lines of tents and horses, towards the south side of the citadel. There in the frost-covered meadow, he called the Great Dragon. But Kilgharrah did not come.

He called again and again but there was no sound, nor sign of the dragon.

Merlin shivered. That could only mean one thing. Either the dragon was engaged in some life and death struggle with the white dragon or the old dragon was already dead. Merlin pulled a smooth white pebble from his pocket and laid it on the ground. He spread his fingers wide, and spoke the words for finding.

From the pebble a grey mist began to rise until it obliterated everything behind it. On this undulating grey surface a picture appeared. There was fire everywhere and somewhere in the middle claws and scales.

The dragons were fighting.

Merlin allowed the picture to dissolve. He could not ride the dragon if it did not arrive for the start of the battle or indeed if it did not arrive at all. He must return to Camelot and ride out with Arthur.

As he ran back towards the earthworks, men were stirring. In silence they were gathering weapons and ammunition. It seemed Arthur was planning an even earlier start to hostilities.

On the horizon the sky was still black as night but even as Merlin ran, he could see the change taking place. Dawn was coming. The battle was beginning.

He was nowhere near Arthur's tent when, the night sky was split, by the flames from a trench of oil, more than a thousand feet long.

The arrows followed, turning night into day.

As Merlin ran head long through the now empty rows of tents, he heard the thunder of hooves as hundreds of riders surged forward towards the lines of archers.

He was too late. Arthur was riding out at the head of Camelot's finest men. Merlin grabbed his horse's reigns. It stood alone stamping its feet, eager to follow. But even as he put his foot in the stirrup, he knew that it was pointless to ride into battle now. Arthur would be in the thick of the carnage and Merlin would never catch up with him.

At least he could take comfort from the fact that, Arthur would be surrounded by the greatest fighters in Camelot. On his left side would be his eldest son Bohart and on his right side his most trusted knights, including, although Arthur did not know it, the bravest and most noble knight of all….Sir Lancelot.

"Do not fail me Lancelot," he murmured.

There were no clouds in the sky and so as soon as the sun crept over the horizon, the battlefield was laid out in horrifying clarity. Red sunlight flashed on swords and shields and the sound of metal on metal rang out like discordant bells. Men and animals screamed in pain and anger and the smell of burning filled the air.

Merlin left the horse and headed to the highest point of the earthworks that surrounded the citadel Queen Annis was already there commanding the signals. As young boys raised flags of different colours, battalions of foot soldiers and men on horseback moved out in formation, taking the fight to every part of the enemy lines.

The old queen leant on stout staff, topped with a golden ball. She seemed to smile as Merlin took his place beside her.

"It is going well, I think," she said. "Starting in darkness has given us valuable minutes in which to make our mark."

Merlin stared out across the thousands of men. Somewhere in amongst them would be Morgana. When he found her he would know what to do.

At a signal from the old queen, the siege engines hurled flaming missiles into the rear of the enemy lines, setting fire to the dry grass and cutting off an escape route for those for whom the battle was already too fierce.

Morgana was standing at the top of a wooden tower looking for her half brother. She was oblivious to the screams and cries from the wounded and the dying. She did not care that her mercenary army was not fighting as well as Arthur and his allies. She needed only to see Arthur die. Once Camelot's king fell, the alliance would start to crumble.

The smoke from the siege engine fire-balls made her eyes sting and with a snap of her fingers, she called up a wind that blew the smoke towards her enemies. She twirled her fingers and twisting winds flew up from the battlefield, throwing men and horses into the air.

Merlin turned the winds back towards Morgana and the wooden tower started to shake.

Morgana's black eyes turned red and her gaunt frame began to tremble. Shouting spells and curses, she leapt from the crumbling tower and landed on the back of a black rider-less horse.

The animal reared in shock, but Morgana, tugged on its reigns and the animal leapt forward into the melee.

Merlin watched his quarry, and spewed out a string of words that sent what seemed to be bolts of lightening into the battle.

Morgana's horse reared again but she did not fall. She continued to ride through the battle, hacking left and right with her sword. The strength with which she wielded the weapon seemed entirely at odds with her thin arms, but every blow of her sword brought instant death.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and once more spoke the words for finding. This time the picture appeared on a shield lying on the ground. Arthur was still unharmed and hacking his way through the foot soldiers of his enemies. His son was bleeding profusely from his sword arm and even as Merlin watched, Arthur screamed at Percival to get Bohart off the battle-field.

As the prince swayed in his saddle, Percival pulled him off his horse and over the neck of his own. Bohart shouted his protests, but his voice was already weak from loss of blood and as Leon carved a way through the oppositions troops for Percival, Bohart fainted.

Gwain now moved close to his king and Lancelot fought his way easily into Bohart's place on Arthur's left side.

Arthur glanced sideways at the new knight beside him. He wore the red cloak of Camelot, but he had no helmet and most of his face, was covered by a leather scarf. He nodded approval as this unknown knight cut down two men with one slash of his sword.

"We have to find Morgana," shouted Arthur,

"Kill her and this rabble will flee."

"My thoughts are so like your own dear brother."

The words seemed to surround Arthur like a smothering blanket and he fought to keep his balance.

Where was she? Where was his magical, demented half sister?

Smoke blinded him and he lost sight of Gwaine.

The noise of the battle seemed to fade and the air around him swirled in a whirlwind of debris. His terrified horse reared and fell. Kicking his feet from the stirrups Arthur flung himself away as the animal hit the ground. The horse was on its feet in seconds and too quickly for Arthur to grab its reigns. It vanished into the wind leaving Arthur on foot.

Lancelot vaulted from Thor's back to land beside his king.

'Back to back' he shouted.

Arthur did not argue. Something terrible was coming and he had been separated from everyone but this unknown knight.

From the swirling winds came arms, clad in armour, wielding swords and axes. Driven by unseen forces, they cut and hacked at the two men. Lancelot fought like a machine, blocking and feinting trying hard to draw the weapons away from Arthur but it was almost impossible. Five arms became ten and each wielded a razor sharp weapon.

Seemingly from nowhere Gwaine rolled into the circle.

"Thought I'd lost you," he shouted as he leapt to his feet.

He stepped up beside the two men and immediately eased the pressure on Arthur and Lancelot. Even so, Arthur knew that without more help they could not keep fighting like this. His arms and shoulders burned and his throat was so dry from dust and smoke, he could hardly catch his breath.

Gwaine had a gash across his forehead. Blood was dripping down his face but he was still grinning maniacally as he fought. The other knight wielded a sword and a hammer with a speed Arthur knew he could never match. Whoever he was, he was all that was keeping Arthur and Gwaine from certain death.

From his vantage point Merlin saw Percival and Leon streak across the now empty stretch of land between the earthworks and the fighting.

Bohart's limp body lay across Percival's horse and Merlin could not tell if he lived or not. As Percival continued into the safety of the allies' lines, Leon wheeled round and headed back into the battle.

Merlin felt torn. He should go to Bohart. But there were others that could help, Druid boys and girls whose healing powers were equal to his own were dealing with all the casualties. Arthur's fate was surely more important.

In the mist of the battle his eyes spotted a typhoon, a tower of swirling wind and he knew Arthur would be in the centre.

He called once more for the dragon, and to his amazement he heard the sound of wings. The great beast swooped down into the ditch between the man made dykes. There were bloody tears in its great wings and its sides were blackened with soot, but Kilgharrah shook his head defiantly and let out a stream of smoke and flames.

Merlin leapt down the embankment and climbed onto the dragon's scaly back.

With a few beats of its tattered wings, the great dragon climbed high into the air and headed out across the plain towards the battle and the tower of spinning wind.

As his hot breath spewed into the top of the whirlwind, it seemed to collapse and with it went the fighting arms.

Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot stood alone in a circle of quiet as the battle raged around them.

As they gathered their wits and moved once more towards the thick of the battle, there was a sound like thunder.

Morgana appeared on horseback, cross bow in hand, a flaming bolt already loosed and going straight for Arthur's heart.

Lancelot flung himself in front of his king and the bolt buried itself in Lancelot's chest.

Morgana screamed and the sound made the air shiver. She tried to load again but the Kilgharrah sent a stream of flames towards her.

The flames caught in her hair and her clothes and her eyes rolled back in her head.

She began to spin, faster and faster until her flaming figure was just a blur. Magic words like pouring acid spilled from her mouth and as Merlin watched, her clothes seemed to shred into a thousand ribbons. As they tumbled to the ground, Morgana disappeared.

The noise of the dragon and the spectacle of the spinning witch had not gone unnoticed by those in the battle. Arthur's allies seeing the magical best fighting on their side renewed their efforts, while Morgana's army faltered and stumbled. It was as if her presence on the battlefield had given them strength and now she was gone that strength was rapidly deserting them. Some were already running head long from the battle while others tried to retreat while still fighting.

Arthur gave a whoop of relief.

"They're running," he shouted, "they are giving up! After them! Let's wipe this filth from our lands!"

But as Arthur turned to chase his enemies, he remembered the knight who had taken the bolt meant for him.

Gwaine was kneeling by Lancelot. The weapon had lodged deep in Lancelot's chest but not so deep that the arrowhead protruded from his back. A surgeon would be needed to remove the weapon and now Lancelot was struggling to breathe.

Arthur dropped to his knees.

"How can I thank you?' he asked, "You saved my life."

Fighting for air, Lancelot pulled the scarf away from his face.

"Sire…..I did what I could"

Arthur's mouth dropped open. Lancelot? It couldn't be …..and yet who else had he ever known who wielded a sword in that way? But Lancelot was dead, long gone. It had been twenty years since he had passed through the veil to the land of the dead.

"Lancelot? You can't be here. Is it really you?"

"It is indeed Lancelot."

Merlin appeared through the thinning smoke.

"Merlin! Thank God you're here. Look. This knight….he saved my life. He looks like Lancelot but it can't be him….can it? How can he be here now?"

"He was needed," said Merlin simply, "and he died no ordinary death. Magic took him and magic brought him back. Magic has given him the chance to make up for all the evil done in his name."

Lancelot grabbed Arthur's arm.

"Forgive me sire. Forgive me for that,…..that thing that came to Camelot and tried to take Gwen from you. I would never ever have…"

A fit of coughing cut Lancelot's words short, but Arthur already understood.

"I know the truth Lancelot. I am sorry I was too blind at the time to realise sorcery was involved. It is I who should ask your forgiveness."

Lancelot coughed again and a trickle of blood ran from his white lips.

"Is she gone?" he gasped. "Have you won the battle?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes Lancelot, we have won. Our enemies have been routed and I still live, thanks entirely to you. I will never be able to repay you for what you have done."

Lancelot smiled through his pain and closed his eyes.

"Merlin," said Arthur urgently, "do something! He is dying!"

Merlin sighed. "I could only bring him back for a little while, I'm afraid. He cannot stay."

He shook his head, "But neither should he go back to the spirit world. There is a place where he can go, where he can be healed. I will take him now while he still clings to life."

Sir Leon galloped towards them, bringing with Thor with him.

He leapt from the saddle and rushed to Lancelot's side.

His face fell. "I brought his horse. I found it loose on the battlefield, but, I fear I have come too late."

Arthur grabbed Leon's shoulder.

"Leon! Bohart, does he live?"

The knight nodded. "Yes sire. He will be in pain for a while but he will recover."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

"Leon, organise five battalions to go after Morgana's scum. Make sure they are well and truly routed. There is something I must do now. Afterwards I will return to my tent. Bring me news as soon as you have it."

"Yes Sire."

Merlin was bending over Lancelot.

"Leon did well to bring his horse," Merlin said, "Lancelot still has need of it."

Carefully they lifted Lancelot onto Thor's wide back and Merlin mounted behind him.

Lancelot's hands gripped the reigns but only Merlin's steadying arms kept him from sliding off."

"Where will you take him?" asked Arthur.

"To the lake of Avalon."

"Why that lake? There is nothing there."

"Come with me if you wish, and you will see."

"Then we must find horses. I must see our friend is taken care of."

There were many horses roaming free and it was easy to find mounts for all of them.

Arthur paused only to send messages to Queen Annis and his other allies and then he followed Merlin towards the lake.

The Island

On the shoreline, they lifted Lancelot from the horse and laid him on the ground. He was no longer conscious and his breath was so faint his life seemed to be hanging by a thread.

Merlin stood with his boots in the water and stretched out his fingers over the sparkling waves.

Arthur, Gwaine and Percival watched as a thick, white mist swirled across the surface of the lake.

From out of this mist sailed a strange boat.

It resembled a Viking longboat and could easily have seated 20 men. However only one man stood in its prow, one hand resting on the carved wooden wings of a figure head in the shape of a dragon. The single sail was filled with a wind none could feel and the boat moved quickly towards the shore.

"We need to put him in the boat," instructed Merlin.

Percival easily lifted his friend and waded into the shallows.

The boatman was tall and dark with black curls that fell to his shoulders. He was powerfully built and lifted Lancelot from Percival's arms as if he weighed no more than a child.

"My lady will restore him, Emrys," said the boatman, addressing Merlin.

"He will have the life that he so richly deserves."

With that the boat turned and the same invisible wind drove it back out into the centre of the lake.

For just a second the mist seemed to clear, and all those standing of the shoreline thought they caught a glimpse of an island. It rose from the waters, emerald green with a tall tower standing alone. Behind the tower was hint of snow-capped mountains while near its shoreline were the golden spires and turrets of a castle.

But it was gone almost before anyone could take a breath and with it went the boat and the mist.

The knights stared at each other dumbfounded. They all knew the lake well. How could there be a huge island in its centre, which none of them had never seen?

"He is gone to Avalon', Merlin told them, "The Isle of Apples. From the moment his body touched the wood of the boat he was being healed and now he is safe, free from pain and all the turmoil of this mortal life."

"So will he come back?" asked Percival, finally finding his voice.

Merlin shook his head.

"He cannot come back to this life, but maybe, one day, you may all meet again."

"But how can that be?"

"Lancelot cannot come back to this life, or to this time," Merlin replied, patiently, 'but one day the world will have need of him again."

He looked round at the assembled company. "I believe the world will have need of all of you again."

"You are not making any sense Merlin," complained Arthur.

Then he shrugged, "But why should that surprise me?"

"Come, let us go back to the citadel. We have a lot to do. I'm afraid it will take many days to clear the signs of the battle from our lands. We must organise, but if you don't mind Gwaine, Percival, I will leave that task to you. I must go to Gwen and tell her of our victory."

So Arthur and Merlin rode out to the Cathars, to greet Gwen and the children and give them the good news.

As they sat in with the great cave with its book-lined walls Melora climbed into her father's lap and put her arms around his neck.

"I am so pleased father that you are here with Merlin and that Bohart is alright, but did all the knights live through the battle? You said Leon and Gwaine and Percival are in Camelot, but what about Sir Lancelot?

He guided us here and although he lives in Egypt Mother told me that you used to know him. Is he in Camelot too?"

Arthur exchanged glances with Gwen. She had already told him about their journey to the caves and the attachment their little daughter had formed to their old friend.

"He was wounded, I'm afraid," he told Melora, "but he has gone to a special place to be healed."

"In Egypt?" suggested Melora.

Arthur nodded as if in agreement, "Yes, yes quite possibly. He needs to be somewhere where he can be properly looked after, where erm…the weather is warm, er much warmer than here."

"Oh." Melora looked deflated. "Egypt is such a long way away and once he gets home, I don't suppose he will want to come back to the cold again." She sighed in disappointment. "He will probably forget all about us."

Arthur stroked his daughters blond curls.

"You are far too pretty to be forgotten. He will always remember you."

Then her face brightened, "But we could go and visit him couldn't we?"

Arthur thought quickly, "Maybe one day. But it will have to be when there are no pressing affairs of state to deal with, because going to Egypt would take weeks and weeks and weeks."

Melora frowned. "But there are ALWAYS stupid affairs of state. I will just have to wait until I am bigger and then I and changed the subject.

"The horses are hungry. Will you come and help Merlin and I feed them. I hear your pony was hurt on the journey. Is he alright now?"

Melora slid off his lap.

"Merri fixed him. Come and see."


End file.
